Door closures are known which include a cylinder and piston with a fluid such as air or oil and wherein during door opening or closing, the piston compresses the fluid so as to prevent a door from slamming. Such door closures are difficult to adjust in that the leakage of the fluid must be adjusted so as to control the speed of operation of the door closing mechanism.